Only You
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: I've had this on my computer for literally years and apparently forgot to post it, so here is my version of Beck and Jade after the pilot.


"_Jumping jacks?"_

"_Kiss me." _

My heart stopped.

Oh hell no.

I know she didn't just say that.

My stomach dropped and I felt my fingers claw at my chair as he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

Oh _fuck _no.

This boy is dead to me.

That girl better watch herself, because God knows what I'll end up doing to her.

I pushed back the tears, because Jade West does not cry. The anger pulsed through me and I was seeing red.

How _dare_ he.

After everything he's told me, after everything we've been through together, he kisses another girl?

Right in front of me?

Everyone started clapping and I had to resist the urge to scream.

Fuck everyone.

The bell sounded and I stood up quickly, grabbing my bag, and grabbing Cat by the arm and dragging her out of the room, ignoring him when Beck called my name.

I pulled her into the parking lot and ignored all the questions she was throwing at me. I stopped in front of her car and let go of her arm.

"Jade?" she asked again, trying to look me in the eye, but they were closed, pushing tears back in.

"Cat, can you give me a ride?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly, and seeing her warm brown eyes full of concern.

Beck's eyes are brown too.

Stop it, Jade, you don't care about him.

She nodded spastically, "Sure, Jade." She said and got in the driver's side. I jumped in the passenger seat and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Seven missed calls, four text message and five voicemails.

All from Beck.

"You want to talk?" Cat asked lightly, not wanting to push me.

I just shook my head.

She pulled in my driveway and I saw beck's truck pull in behind us. Shit! "Cat, don't let him near me!" I said as I sprinted for the front door. I heard Beck's car door close and him and Cat talking.

"Beck, I really don't think you should bother her right now."

"Cat, I have to see her."

I searched through my bag trying to find my key, and had no luck. Shit.

"Jade," Beck called, and climbed up the steps to reach me.

Wow, thanks for the help, Cat.

"I'm not talking to you, Beck." I said, not looking up from my crowded bag.

"Jade, I made a mistake, please just hear me out." he begged.

"No! Beck do you have any idea what you've done?" I asked, venom staining my tone.

"Yes, I know I screwed up," I finally found my key and put it in the key hole. "But now, I'm trying to apologize to my girlfriend and she's not letting me."

I pushed the door open and walked in, calling "Ex-girlfriend!" without turning around.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. I ignored him and just kept walking. I heard him close the door and follow me into the kitchen. I dumped my bag on a chair and started opening and slamming the cabinets and drawers.

"Jade, what are you looking for?" he asked confused, from the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing, I'm just in the mood to slam things." I snap, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Where are my scissors?" I shrieked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, God, Jade, what are you going to cut up now?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm not gonna cut up anything, I'm gonna cut every single hair off of your head." I smiled devilishly.

The look of fear on his face was priceless, because he knows I'll do it. I just smirked in response.

"Alright, that's it. Enough with your games, Jade." He said walking towards me.

I smirked, "What are ya gonna do? Hit me?"

"Nope," he smirked, ducking down to lift my legs and hold me bridal-style.

I glared at him with rage like fury in my eyes. "Beckett Oliver, _put me down!_" I screamed.

He just laughed and carried me over to the couch. I had to give him props for not dropping me, I was squirming like a fish out of water. Ha, I've always wanted to use the analogy.

You know, now that I have, I'm not too sure why…

He dropped me onto the couch and yanked the scissors out of my hand and threw them across the room.

"Hey! Those were my good scissors!" I shrieked, thrashing violently.

He grabbed my wrists and held me down so I would stop clawing at him.

"Beck, we're not together anymore, this could be considered rape, and believe me, I'll press charges!" I screamed, lifting my leg up to knee him in the gut, unfortunately he had quicker reflexes than me and dodged it. Fuck my life.

"You would not," he scoffed, "Besides, Jade," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It doesn't count as rape if you like it." He said and started kissing my neck. His lips moved down to where my neck met my shoulder and he bit down slowly.

A moan slipped out of my lips despite my wishes and I could feel him smirking into my neck. His lips trailed up to mine where our lips came together in a searing kiss. His hands let go of my wrists and wrapped themselves around my waist tightly, squeezing me to him.

I moaned again and I could feel him smiling into the kiss. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt and he pulled it off, with my bra as well. His tongue forced its way into my mouth while he rolled my nipples with his thumb and index finger.

I moaned once again and clawed off Beck's shirt. His hands slid down to my jeans and roughly ripped them off my legs along with my thong. The heat pounded between my legs and Beck pushed me down onto the couch and spread my legs.

His tongue licked my clit up and down, agonizingly slow. "Beck." I whimpered, my legs shaking.

His hands reached under me to grab my ass. Without warning his tongue plunged into me and I screamed. "Fuck Beck!"

He just smirked and pumped his tongue faster. I could already feel my climax coming. He curled his tongue and I swore I was gonna lose it.

I came in his mouth and got all horny again when he licked me clean. I laid on the couch, gripping the cushions tightly, breathing heavy.

He wiped his mouth and moved to lie next to me. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Can we talk now, Jade?" he whispered, softly kissing my hair while he drew circles on my stomach absentmindedly. I just nodded. He took that as the okay to start.

"Jade, I-"

I cut him off, "No Beck, listen to me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? You do realize that you've completely shattered all the trust you've gained with me, right? Nothing you can say will ever fix this. What were you thinking?"

"Jade, baby, I can't even tell you what was going through my head. I just wasn't thinking. I love you more than anything in the world; you're the most important thing to me. You know that. I would never wanna hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, "So that's it? You just weren't thinking? That's all you're gonna say?"

"Baby, you know I'll do anything for you to trust me again. I love you, so much. Just please, give me another chance."

"That's what I don't get about you Beck!" I shrieked, sitting up. "Why do you even want another chance?"

"Of course I want another chance, how could you even think that I don't?"

"Because you could leave right now and go have Vega! The most beautiful, perfect, Barbie-like human alive!"

He put my face in his hands and continued, "Jadelyn. Get this through your thick head. I don't want a Barbie. I don't want Tori. I will forever want you. And only you."

And with that he pushed me back down on the couch to once again prove his love for me.

Yeah, I think we'll be okay.

**A/N: Story I've been meaning to write for a whileeeee. **

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


End file.
